The Tale Behind the Necklace
by Tatertat
Summary: In Spyfall, it is revealed that a necklace was given to Kim by Jack. Now what is the tale behind this necklace? My interruption of what happen. Characters might be a little out of character.


**In Spyfall, you know it is revealed that Jack gives Kim a necklace. Now what is the story around this so called necklace? Well, here my version of what I think happened. Read and enjoy!**

**By the way, I am working on the 10****th**** chapter for the What If...Series! So hold your horses!**

**I don't own anything but the plot!**

3rd person view

Jack sat at the craft table, tapping his hand on the table. He sighed in frustration. 'What should I do for Kim?' he thought. It was her birthday the next day and had no idea what to get her. The whole gang that sent to some stupid summer camp for the week, so he couldn't shop at the mall. All that the camp had was a crummy gift shop. He decided to make her something, but his mind is at a blank. Jerry came by and saw Jack, he went up to him.

Jerry-"Jack, are you okay?" Jack looked up at Jerry.

Jack-"Nope. I can't figure out what to do for Kim's birthday." Jerry nodded.

Jerry-"I got her a card, you want to sign it?" Jack shook his head no.

Jack-"I can't just give her card, you know I…" He leaned in closer to Jerry. "Like her." Jerry nodded in understanding. If it wasn't for Milton catching him at the last second, he would have gave Mika, a pack of gum for her birthday. The boys sat there for a minute wondering what to do. Jack glimpsed over to the supplies at the end of the table. He spotted string and what seemed to rigatoni. An idea slowly entered his head.

Jack-"I got it!" He went over to the supplies and got the string and the pasta. Jerry looked at him in confusion.

Jerry-"What are you doing?" Jack sat back down and started to place the pasta on the string.

Jack-"I am going to make Kim a necklace."

Jerry-"That is all you are going to give her?" Jack shook his head.

Jack-"I got her a card and a balloon to, but I want to top it off with something." Jerry nodded and got some supplies, too.

Jack-"What are you doing?"

Jerry-"I am making one for Mika, I mean just in case I forgot her birthday again. I have a backup gift." 'That is not such as bad idea.' Jack thought. They both worked on their necklace. Jack finished just before their curfew at camp. He went back to the room he shared with Jerry, Milton and Eddie and lied down. He wondered what the next day would be like.

The Next Morning

The guys woke and did their normal morning routines. They headed off to breakfast that was being held in the camp's cafeteria. They walk in to see Julie, Mika, Stacey (I felt bad that everyone had a mate except Eddie so I added her in there) and Kim sitting at a table near the wall. They motioned to the table. Jack went behind Kim and put his arms around her.

Jack-"Happy birthday!" Kim smiled. She turned around and hugged him.

Kim-"Thank you! You are the only one who told me that." She eyed the girls. They all just looked down at their food but they were planning something for later. None of them wanted to give it away. Jack and the guys walked to the line to get breakfast.

Later in the Day

Kim walked into the cafeteria for dinner. Her friends abandoned her, so she was left walking alone. She walked into the cafeteria to see it pitch black. The lights instantly turned on. Everyone yelled surprised. Kim smiled happily and the party got started. They had fun and danced the night away. Jack looked at the clock and saw that it was almost curfew. She pulled Kim outside with his gifts.

Jack-"Happy birthday, Kim!" He held out the balloon and card. She was happy but thought that Jack would go a little more far out.

Jack-"One more thing, turn around." She turned around and he put the pasta necklace around her neck. She turned back around and looked down. She hugged him tightly.

Kim-"Jack, this is so sweet. Thank you!" She kissed his cheek and walked back in. Both teens were red as they walked back in. Kim walked into to see Eddie on standing on a table.

Eddie-"Hey guys! I have an announcement." Everyone turned to Eddie. "I am moving next month." Everyone gasped.

Eddie-"My parents just got a job transfer." He jumped down from the table. The gang ran up and gave him a hug. Each one of them trying to hold back tears.

Jack-"This month we are going to spend with you, Eddie." The gang nodded and Eddie hugged them again. They enjoyed the rest of their camp experience and returned home. There they stayed stood together in till Eddie said his goodbye. It was an emotional day for all of them but they soon recovered. They chatted with Eddie once and awhile. Who is torn, but doing fine in his new home.

**Done! Well that went a little of track. It turned sad then happy and then sad. I figured that I would put a reason why Eddie left as well! I hope you like it. It wasn't too cheesy, but had Jack and Kim in it. So, peace out my people and keep swaging the Gangnam style!**

**-Tatertat**


End file.
